Feathered wings
by BigGirlSarah
Summary: She was only here to complete her mission to become an elite angel among her brethren. It was her task to defeat a strong demon that resided over one specific Hellmouth. Little did she know how difficult the task would end up becoming. Her goal was to guard humanity from the wrongs of the world. Not protect her heart.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

Feminine feet delicately touched the earth, not an echo of a whisper was heard. Standing to her full height, the woman took in her surroundings. 'Adequate' she thought, this would do nicely for her time here. Grasping her long black tendrils and twisting them into a tight ponytail, she then tucked in her wings. They made a resounding snap before disappearing under the flaps on her back. Taking stock that she had all her desired weapons with her, she lightly ghosted over her sheathed blade with her fingers that was strapped to her hip. She could not care less if the humans found it odd that she would carry a sword with her in public, besides their opinion was irrelevant. They had no right to question a being of higher status, anyway. With that thought in her mind, she began a brisk pace down the narrow road leading into the small town. Her mission began here and if she succeeded, it would end here as well.

 _A month later..._

With a growl and resounding snap of her wrist, the offending demon was thrown back a ways after he had attempted to make her a midnight snack. Unsheathing her weapon, Kaira blew a long black tendril out of her eyes and began to advance effortlessly upon the prone form. She could not believe she was still on this plane, it had felt like eons since she was last home. In all reality, it had equated to one full mortal month. Her frustration was an understandable one in her eyes, almost palpable. Her Deity had sent her here on a mission to stop a demon from destroying this town, a powerful one at that. But not once since she had landed here had any demon been strong enough for her angelic strength. It was becoming quite irksome, not to mention exasperating. While standing over the collapsed vampire, a noticeable scowl gracing her lips.

"Stand and fight me demon," she demanded placing her weapon against it's neck. When he still did not move, Kaira huffed her disappointment and dusted the creature. Sheathing her sword, she placed her hands on her hips with a grimace. All she wanted to do was return home to continue her training, being on Earth was a waste of her time. She had been on the mortal Earth far longer than she had ever cared to be. None of these demons on this plane were very strong and it bored her, this was no mission at all! This was clean up duty and she was above that. As she pondered of her next course of action, a presence made itself known with a slight tingle at the back of her neck. 'Ah…finally.' Kaira thought to herself with a smile. It had been so long since she had faced a worthy opponent…maybe this was the demon she was sent specifically to bring down. Drawing out her sword and pointing it at a tree a few feet away, Kaira moved gracefully into a battle stance.

"Come out demon and face me, or are you a coward?"

"Now love, callin' me a coward is a bit harsh, don't ya think?" A man slowly made his way out from behind the tree. He wasn't overly tall but he was muscled from what she could see at the distance. His bleach blond hair was slicked back so tightly to his head she was afraid it might be hurting him. He wore far too cocky of a smirk on his face that seemed to her that it was a constant. He leaned his body against the trunk of the tree he had been hiding behind and studied her. Kaira straightened and gave the man a level stare. He was most definitely a demon, his aura screamed it, a red pulsing color rolled off him in waves and sent small goosebumps down her skin. He was strong, stronger than any demon she had faced the past month she had been here, maybe the strongest she had ever faced but Kaira would never openly admit , she did not relax her body, staying ready for any possible attack from the demonic creature before her. He studied her in turn, his stare calculating and his eyes visibly caressing her physical form with interest to make her uncomfortable. Kaira was not used to having a physical body, it was created for her race when the descended from the Above. Trying not to let her unease show, she widened her stance and confronted him further.

"I see that you denied being a coward, but did not deny being a demon. What have you to say _demon_?" Kaira spat venomously while keeping a level glare at the man, cursing herself for feeling the slightest bit unguarded because of him. He stood to his full height, away from the tree and began a slow stride, almost gliding toward her. Straightening her further and she scowled at his figure, her hand going itching toward her weapon. When he stood directly in front of her, his eyes roved over her once more. The same smirk returning to his face.

"Now pet, what's there to deny? I am what I am. However, it would greatly please me if you would tell me who and _what_ you are?" His devilish eyes shone with humor as he goaded her. She knew that he was doing it purposefully. She knew that she shouldn't fall for it, she was _much_ smarter than that. Gritting her teeth, Kaira took a leap of faith while unsheathing her sword and led the tip of her weapon to where his heart would be. Which clearly wasn't too hard due to the lack of space that was between them.

"Who I am and what I am is of no concern of yours, fiend. I am above you and _you_ are beneath me, submit." His eyes flashed with a bright burn of anger and he moved before she could even blink. A surprised gasp escaped her lips as he grasped her neck in a strong hold and slammed her into a tree nearby. His face had contorted into that of his demon, sharp ridges lined his forehead, blue eyes morphing into a strikingly bright amber and his teeth lengthened into predatory incisors. Her eyes widened in shock, she hadn't seen him move…and that in itself was a feat. _Just what was he_?

Spike gripped the woman's neck tighter, a dangerous growl ripping up his throat faster than he could think. He bared his teeth at her to show her just how aggressive he really was. The lithe woman dangled from his grasp against the tree a look of complete boredom directed back at his face. She showed no fear of his form like most humans would, he even had scared Buffy at one point, being a master vampire and all. That ruled out her being a human. He released her and she slowly slid to the ground elegantly.

"Have you proven your point now vampire?" She herself snarled, anger sparking off her like electric shocks. She placed her hands onto her hips and feet placed shoulder width part that Spike was very familiar with, almost intimately so, was "pissed off" female. Her eyes had narrowed into slits and her whole body language seemed to harshly reprimand him as if he were a small child; and not a 126 year old vampire.

"Obviously intimidation doesn't work on you, pet." he huffed in frustration, trying to mask the general anger he had displayed and felt at her words. He didn't want this mysterious creature, whatever she may be, to know any weakness he might have. Her nostrils flared at the endearment he kept calling her and he desperately tried not to laugh when it reminded him of another hardened young girl he knew. Thinking of Buffy, he began to compare the two woman. They were about the same weight and height with the same build, the same fighting style, both being perfectionists. But that was where the similarities ended and the stark differences began. Where Buffy seemed to enjoy her job as the vampire slayer, this woman seemed to find it to be a chore if not an obligation. There was no excitement when she fought, just cold calculation. The same attitude was presenting itself when she spoke to him, as if it took a great effort not to be bored.

"I have seen intimation before cretin, what you did was vulgar. Thinking you could best me because you are opposing sexes. I have seen it a fore in many a men and it does not suit my tastes whatsoever. Your act of intimidation was amateur at best as to shake any confidence I might hold. However, you could not even come close to accomplishing that." Her words were bitter taste to Spike as he took a step back, lest his anger get any more violent. Gritting his teeth, he squared off with the woman again, his ire now plain to see.

"Stop calling me those filthy names, _pet_. I have a name, which you have failed to ask of."

"Why ask of a name when I have no interest in knowing it. Besides, _fiend_ , I have my own ways in finding out who you are with just an easy snap of my fingers. I do not need you telling me of who you are." Her matter of fact words caught Spike off guard and he couldn't stop the scoff that escaped his lips, even if he had wanted to. Her eyes widened in insult, narrowing to slits. He was making her anger spiral more and more out of control with each passing minute, which for Spike made it even more entertaining. To make her show any kind of emotion so far was an amusing feat and he watched her with a smirk as she grounded her teeth while lifting her hand in the air. With a quick snap of her fingers, a plume of smoke puffed into the air. The smoke was blinding and made him cough out a breath he didn't need. When the smoke lifted, a long piece of parchment paper was in the woman's grasp, just barely hovering above the ground. Clearing her throat delicately, her voice hummed with irritation as she began to read.

"William Pratt, age one hundred and twenty six. Before being turned, he was renowned for being a lousy poet but a caring son. When turned he became an evil man whom earned the nickname Spike after stabbing his victims with railroad spikes," lifting her eyes from the parchment with a narrow suspicion she sneered,

"Need I go on?" Baffled, Spike blinked a few times to try and clear the haze in his head. How in the bloody hell had this woman learned information on him? He hadn't given her any notion as to who he really was. He took a step back from her out of caution, he was wary of her, which was a new feeling for him. With another quick snap of her fingers, the parchment once again went up in a puff of smoke and vanished. Lifting her eyes to him once more, they smoldered with hatred that was beginning to become mutual. With a twist of her body she put her back to him as if he were not a threat and immediately dismissed him.

"I hope you never grace my presence again _Spike_ ," her voice held the sneer she had directed at him earlier and turning her head over her shoulder she looked at him one last time,

"If you do…I will not hesitate to kill you." With those parting words, she walked off leaving Spike standing alone in the cemetery like an idiot that he felt that he was.

Keeping her walk as brisk as possible Kaira made her quick escape. She growled at her own choice of words. She didn't like the fact that the man had gotten under her skin, he had intimidated her. That was a first and a feeling she did not want to experience again…a feeling she _would not_ feel again. Throwing the demon's presence to the farthest reaches of her mind, Kaira reached into the pocket of her leather jacket and withdrew her phone. The contraption was still new to her as she was used to speaking to her brethren through telepathy. Though she was slowly becoming accustomed to the device that did not mean she had to like it.

"Kaira, what is the meaning of this phone call? You were not supposed to contact us until tomorrow." Gabriel's voice was gruff over the phone speaker, sounding disgruntled as if he had just woken. Kara winced and apologized for calling at such a late hour instead of on the time that was specified. Explaining in detail to her superior the accounts that had gone on, and how this night took longer than Kaira would have wished. When she had finished her tale there was silence on the other end of the line.

"Gabriel?"

"You mean to tell me that there was a master vampire and you did not dispose of him?"

"I could not my lord, he had disarmed me before I could react maybe if I had some he-"

"No child, this is your duty alone. It is your right of passage to become an arch angel, it is a test that cannot be assisted with. You know this unless you wish you tell us of your incompetence." Kaira gritted her teeth as Gabriel spoke over her. His words were true. This test was hers and hers alone, she could not have any assistance and her failure to kill him was only giving them reason to doubt her intelligence.

"Then, pray tell how am I going to be able to conquer him?" She spoke through clenched teeth, sometimes Gabriel really knew how to push her buttons.

"You must find that solution out on your own Kaira and you must do it quickly, the One Deity has shortened your time upon the Earthly plane. You must be done with this task within the year or you will fail," and with a resounding click Gabriel hung up on her. With a gasp of astonishment Kaira stared at her phone. That wasn't much time at all.

Buffy paced the confines of her room in a huff. Her wing man was late, again. What could possibly take Spike so long when he was usually being his creepy self and waiting in her yard underneath her tree? She glanced at her watch on her wrist for what felt like the tenth time, when a flutter of fabric and the familiar smell of leather and nicotine wafted into her room. Buffy whirled on her heal grinding her teeth at the vampire who stood casually in her bedroom, hands in his duster pockets and a cigarette sitting loosely between his teeth.

"Spike! My god, how many times have I told you not to smoke in my room!" Buffy huffed planting her fists upon her hips at tapping her foot on the floor. Spike's eyes widened as he looked at her and then peered down at the offending cigarette dangling from his lips. With a quick roll of his eyes he snuffed out the cigarette with the bottom of his boot and slipped it into his pocket to throw away later.

"Sorry love, I can never seem to remember," he chuckled making his mood aloof. Buffy's eyes narrowed as she watched the master vampire fidget, something was up that he wasn't telling her.

"What's going on Spike?" He lifted his head and looked at her raising one brow.

"What are you talking about, pet?"

"Oh come off it Spike! I've known you for year and I can tell when you're hiding something from me. What's going on? Spill." Spike shuffled from foot to foot, obviously he was trying to come up with a different story to tell her. She had been with him for so long starting as enemies, then frenemies, then friends, lovers for a good long while, and then friends again. She knew when he was going to blatantly lie to her face.

"Do not lie to me William. I will go back on my word on not staking you if you do." Spike gulped slightly and his eyes spoke that lying wasn't the best course of action, but he wasn't female and did not want to gossip about someone he might have taken an interest in. Buffy waited her foot tapping against her bedroom floor with renewed impatience, and with a sigh Spike 'spilled.'

"There was a woman in the cemetery ton-" Buffy let out a little feminine gasp.

"Oooo a woman? I hope she wasn't a fledgling Spike and you didn't kill her."

"Oh for the love of! No she was not a fledgling and if she were I would have staked her on the spot and you know it love! Bloody hell what do you take me for?"

"Now now Spike, don't get your panties in a twist and stop changing the subject. Who was this woman?"

"If you wouldn't interrupt me woman I would finish! I do not know what she is, no do not give me that look. I really do not know. She was no demon nor was she a potential or I would have felt it."

"What was she like then?" Buffy asked, maybe if she asked certain questions they could come down to the bottom of who this woman was that seemed to turn Spike into knots of frustration. Spike growled softly, seeming to remember something that he wasn't so eager to share. But if he said nothing then Buffy would just pry it out of him anyway.

"She was aggravating, insulting and had an ego a mile wide. Huh… sounds like someone else I might know, doesn't it love?" Spike gave her a knowing look which Buffy returned by immaturely sticking her tongue out. Spike chuckled and continued,

"She was very strong, she took out a lot of fledglings before I even showed up. She moved with swiftness and grace as if her feet didn't even touch the ground. I do believe at some point I intimidated her though," Spike's voice trailed off slightly as he remembered it, but quickly as it came it vanished and he continued once more,

"What really got to me was with a quick snap of her fingers, she was able to bring up this whole scroll that was my life story essentially!" Buffy's eyes widened at his words. She had never heard of such a creature before, and if she wasn't a demon then Giles hadn't taught her about it either. Speaking of Giles…

"Spike, let's postpone patrol today for now I want to call Giles as see what he has to say about this, give me a moment." And with that Buffy grabbed her phone off her dresser counter and left the room.

Spike sat patiently on Buffy's bed. Well as patient as he could, his leg was jumping up and down a mile a minute. He was hoping that the Watcher would know what they were up against. He heard Buffy's soft spoken words outside the bedroom door, they were hushed to a point that she purposely did not want Spike to hear. But her screech of alarm had Spike bolting out of the room as fast as he could. Almost ripping the door off its hinges Spike ran out into the hallway, and wouldn't you know it, standing a few feet in front of him was the woman. Her bright green eyes were leveled on him with an icy resolve.

"S-she just popped into the hall!" Buffy squeaked her hand over her heart and her phone forgotten on the floor. To scare the slayer who had reflexes and senses of a honed warrior was a feat, which also confirmed that she was not a demon. The woman planted her hands on her hips and glared.

"Really now William ,if you wanted to know who I am so badly all you really had to do was ask." She hissed her anger pulsing off her in waves. Spike audibly swallowed as he moved himself to flank Buffy.

"How was I to know you would answer, love?"

"You were not, but things change," and with a speed he could not follow she was before them with her blade pointing at his neck before he could blink, "My name, _Spike_ , is Kaira. I was sent from the One True Deity to wipe filth from this plane so that I may take my place among my brethren. You are my last demon to kill so that I may leave here." Her speech dripped with so much resolve that Spike believed that he nor Buffy stood a chance against her. But being a master vampire didn't stop him from blabbing his mouth.

"The One True Deity huh," he mocked and watched as Kaira eyes glowed with her rage,

"What makes him _so_ special as to decide these things?"

"He is special because He is the creator of all human life, and you fiend are not human."

"Then what make that you?" Spike growled leaning closer, trying not to fear the sizzling noises he was hearing against his neck from the blade. Kaira watched him calmly and took only one step back. Then Spike watched with astonishment as two wings burst from her back. They were white as snow with golden tips and the arched and fluttered in an effort to fit in the crowded hallway. An unearthly glow emanated from behind her head. Spike gaped, an angel? Truly an angel stood before him!

"I am his devoted servant you vile creature. That is why I am here to destroy you. Are you prepared to die?" With her final words she swung her blade, aiming right at his neck with a beautiful and fierce smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Hissing in surprise and ducking low Spike was happy for his quick reflexes as the sword swished above him. Jumping back a foot in the cramped hall he watched as the angel Kaira growled low in her throat and started forward. Her wings couldn't expand to give her the ability that Spike possessed as she stumbled rather rigidly. Buffy had retreated into her room, trusting Spike to take care of himself, as she retrieved her weapons from within.

"Repent creature! You do not belong on this plane! Let us end this quickly!"

"Repent for what you crazy bint!" Spike scowled dodging another blow of her sword. When Spike could not backpedal any further, his back smacking into the far wall, he flattened himself there. He knew he was cornered and even though the angel was having difficulties maneuvering she could still decapitate him if he couldn't remove himself.

"Buffy anytime now love that you want to help would be great!"

"I'm coming I'm coming hold on a second!"

"I don't have a second here!" His angry snarl was followed by another duck as the angel once again swung her blade. It sliced through the wall behind him, taking off the plaster.

"Stay still creature so that I may destroy you," the angel hissed as one of her wings bumped a vase to the floor, shattering it.

"Hey! That was one of my mother's favorites!" Buffy shrieked as she barreled out of her room. She skidded to a halt behind the angel, who couldn't turn around to attack her. Buffy lifted her hand and with a quick flick of her wrist jabbed a metal object against the woman's back. With a gasp of shock the angel's body jerked violently, her fingers loosening on the sword as it and she crashed to the floor. Her body jerked a few more times before her limbs loosened, her eyes closed, and she fell unconscious. Spike took unnecessarily deep breaths as he stared down at her, watching her wings sag against the floor till they slowly started to curl up and disappeared against her back. He looked up at Buffy who sported a triumphant look as she tossed the object that had felled the angel up and down.

"A Taser Buffy really, when does a Slayer use a Taser? Why didn't you just kill her?"

"Kill her?! Why would I do that?" Buffy looked genuinely appalled at the thought. As if it was alright for the woman to try and dust Spike but the thought of killing her was generally taboo.

"She tried to kill me that's why!"

"I realize that Spike and that sucks really it does. But I slay demons and she," She pointed down at the woman, "is no demon." Spike ground his teeth at her logic. He growled low in his throat as his gaze went back down to the woman. With her lying there with her eyes closed and her body lax, she didn't remind him of the creature that could have easily killed him had they been out in the open.

"What do you propose we do then, Slayer?" His general question seemed to shock Buffy as if she hadn't thought that all through yet. Biting her lower lip, she pondered on what to do with the woman lying prone on her upstairs hall floor.

"Um well, for now, we should put her somewhere where she won't easily escape. She seems to be dead set on wanting to dust you." She looked up at him and he huffed at the statement. "We can tie her up in the living room I suppose until she wakes up."

Spike growled and bent low to pick up the woman from the floor, she was light weight, as if she was fragile. He stormed down the stairs and quickly deposited his burden roughly onto the couch and held his breath. When the woman didn't stir he sighed with relief and waited for Buffy to come downstairs. When she finally came downstairs with a rope dangling from her hands, Spike quirked an eyebrow at her. She sniveled her nose at him and proceeded to drag a kitchen chair into the room.

"Put her there Spike so I can tie her up."

"I hope you know what you're doing pet."

"I always know what I'm doing." Her statement was met with a scoff.

When Kaira's eyes opened she couldn't seem to remember the events of the evening. Her body felt heavy as if something was sitting upon her chest. She tried to stretch and when she was met with resistance she began to panic. Looking down, she noticed a thick rope had been branded tightly around her, keeping her sitting up straight in the chair and immobile. Her eyes flicked about the room she was placed in, trying to find the being that would dare tie her up this way.

"Ahhh I see the little angel has finally woken up. Karma is a bitch innit pet." A deep chuckle resonated from behind Kaira, making her whole body stiffen with an emotion she was not too familiar with. She was not used to being in the mercy of another being. She was upset to admit that it frightened her if she were to perish within the body she now possessed she would not be able to return to serve her Deity. Her pure soul would be up for grabs for any demon that may be lurking by. With the tingles, she was feeling at the back of her neck one said demon was definitely behind her and lurking.

"Come on Spike stop trying to scare her," a voice hissed behind her back as well. Kaira strained to turn her head or her body in the direction the voices were coming from, just to see her killers before she was slain.

"Come now Buffy. Always ruinin' my fun," the male voice spoke with a sulky tone. A snicker followed the statement and a figure made her presence known in front of Kaira. The woman was of average height and build. She had long blond locks and green eyes that were similar to Kaira's. Her hands were placed on her hips, her body language showing that she was the one in charge in the room and not the demon that was still behind Kaira. The woman called Buffy continued to study Kaira with a calculating eye not saying a word. It made Kaira as uncomfortable as the man that she could feel staring daggers into her back.

"Come here Spike I want you to see something," Buffy spoke, her voice stern but holding a hint of curiosity. The demon filth circled around her body in a predatory manner, trying to intimidate her once more. His eyes tracked along her body and he curled his tongue against his teeth and leered at her with a smirk. Kaira flinched and showed him her most disgusted face. She did not understand the tingles that raced down her spine when he sent that look her way. The human body's physical reaction to things was still hard for her to understand no matter how much research she had studied.

Spike's nose twitched when the sweet smell of arousal wafted around the room. When he directed his eyes to Buffy, she wasn't even looking in his direction. He would not admit how disappointed that made him; they had already gone through that specific talk. The attraction between them was still mutual but not as strong as it had used to be. He did not feel the insane drive to be with her always as he would have in the past, and she, after of few years of him being absent in her life, was no longer in love with him. Oh, she loved him as she would a dear family member; he had earned the right and respect to that. When the smell continued to permeate the room Spike flicked his eyes to Kaira. She was looking down at her body with a scowl, confusion evident on her face. Either she was attracted to Buffy or to himself. He would have to unravel that mystery later.

"What do you need love?"

"Look closely at her, who does she look like?"

When Spike turned his gaze back to Kaira he studied her in a businesslike manner instead of leering at her provocatively. He looked from the top of her head all the way to her toes. As he continued to study her he was noticing similarities from how she looked to the woman who was standing next to him. His eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

"Bloody Hell! She looks like your twin Buffy," he was surprised that he hadn't noticed this before with being in close quarters to the woman more than once. Besides the color of her hair being the rich midnight black she looked exactly like Buffy. Kaira's eyes narrowed as she watched both of them staring at her.

"What is it that you creatures seek? Release me!"

"You won't get what you want love with that attitude," Spike growled his teeth clenching together. This woman had the worst attitude he had ever encountered. She was worse than Buffy when he first had met her, needless to say, he wasn't the nicest bloke at the time either. She began her struggle against the bonds once more, her movements becoming more frantic. She was panicking harshly. She had most likely never been bound before and the feel of it now must be strange and unnerving. Once her struggling ceased, her body sagged against her bonds.

"Please. This frightens me." Her voice was just above a whisper and was only heard by Spike. His whole body clenched at her pleading tone. He did not like the feeling of guilt that washed through him. Buffy turned her gaze towards him in confusion, watching his body clench and unclench in discomfort.

"What's wrong?" She whispered to him, leaning her body in close so that only he could hear her.

"It's nothing love don't worry about it," He growled softly, his agitation heard clearly through his voice. Buffy lifted her brow at the growl that was emitted and turned back towards the angel. Her features did match her own and it made Buffy slightly uncomfortable.

"Why do you look like me Kaira?" The woman lifted her gaze in shock when she heard her own name muttered and looked at Buffy. Her expression could only be known as bewilderment at being addressed. She straightened her body ever so slightly and tried to look stern.

"Why should I tell you these things?"

"Because if you tell us then we might just let you go."

"Buffy! Are you mental?!" Spike hissed as he glowered down at her. She whipped her head over to look at him and gave him a glare of her own. This immediately silenced the angry vampire and he shoved his hands into his duster pockets. Kaira watched the exchange, trying to come up with the best possible way to explain herself. She felt like she could trust the young mortal like she had some sort of connection to her. With that resolve in mind, Kaira let out a great sigh and lifted her gaze to the pair.

"My name is Kaira GreatEagle. I am an elite warrior of the guards who protect the One True Deity from harm. When we are above on the Heavenly plane we do not have a physical form, we fight with our minds more than with strength. When we are tasked with a mission upon the Mortal plane we are granted human bone and flesh to make us substantial. For those who have not experienced this before, the transition from spiritual to physical is very hard to understand. Even I who has been on this plane on many occasions still has a hard time working the human body," as she told her tale she watched as Buffy and Spike's eyes stared enraptured by her. The story seeming to speak to them on some level. "I was given this form because the heavenly guard seeks only the strongest bodies to hold each Heavenly entity. Gabriel must have seen you when he has visited in the past and deemed your physical form to match that of my intellect. That is why I must look like you."

"Wait wait wait," Buffy's voice pierced the silence that followed Kaira's tale, "you're saying that Gabriel the archangel Gabriel figured that my body held the right strength, and what do you mean to match your intellect? I'm plenty smart!"

"Love I believe you're gettin' a tad off topic," Spike chuckled, amused at Buffy's outburst. His mind was still reeling over Kaira's tale. He looked back over at her, her eyes were pleading for her to be released. Gritting his teeth against his gentlemanly instincts, he turned his head back toward the Slayer.

"Please, will you now release me from these bindings?"

"Yes. But I need to know just one more thing." Buffy stated placing her hands on her hips when her statement was met by a growl from not Spike but Kaira

"What more do you seek mortal?"

"That's simple. Why are you here?"

Kaira's eyes sharpened and her mouth thinned. She did not like this interrogation session and very much wished to be released. Adding demands upon already laid demands seemed exactly what a selfish mortal would do. Her 'like' of Buffy was gradually lessening the further she was strapped to the chair.

"That information is strictly for me and my superiors alone."

"If that's the case then you won't get released then," Buffy said in a nonchalant way, acting if she was going to leave the room altogether.

"Very well!" Kaira yelled frantically her body straining against the ropes. Buffy turned back around a knowing smirk on her lips, "My mission here is to destroy a truly strong demon, rid it's presence on this plane and return to my brethren to complete my test and join my brother as an archangel."

"So you believe killin' me will help ya pet?" Spike's deep voice chuckled darkly, his eyes sparking at the challenge. But he grunted loudly when a sharp elbow jabbed him in the ribs.

"I hate to break this to you Kaira but Spike probably isn't the strongest vamp around," a loud snarl followed her words and Buffy rolled her eyes, "as I was saying. Spike is the Big Bad," she said with air quotes. "But I am sure there are other Master vampires out there. You can dust them can't you?"

"Where would I locate these beings then? My brother knows only of Spike and the month I have been here I have not found any others."

"Well! We can help you! Finding vampires is my job anyway!" Buffy cheered already looking pumped on the prospect of finding a strong demon to kill.

"Think we could go to L.A. love and kill the great poof?" Spike suggested a hint of hope sparking in his eyes.

"No Spike, we are leaving Angel alone," She said sternly her eyes narrowed on the master vampire in the room. Spike huffed and turned back towards Kaira.

"I guess you should release her pet. That was the agreement. As long as she doesn't try to off me." Buffy chuckled and walked over to the chair that Kaira sat. She went behind in and with quick work she released the bindings that help the angel. With a sigh of great relief, Kaira stood as stretched her limbs, giving Spike a good look at her luscious body. He licked his lips suggestively at her which she returned the gesture with a confused frown. Kaira turned her gaze towards Buffy who stood at exactly eyes level to her.

"I hope it would not be too much to ask if I could release my wings. The chairs back dug into my wing flaps."

"Of course! I want to see them anyway!" Buffy smiled in excitement and with another sigh of relief Kaira released the beautiful wings from her back. Since they were in the living room she had ample room to stretch out. Her wings lengthened to their 6-foot span and shook as if the wings bones stretched out. As Spike watched the gorgeous appendages one thing seemed to nag at him that the angel had mentioned earlier.

"Hey, pet I have one more question for you." Kaira turned and gave Spike a level stare, her wings coming closer to her back.

"What is it?"

"Ya mentioned that the bloke who knew about me was your brother."

"Yes I did," she said with a matter of fact tone as if she figured that talking to him slowly would help him understand better. His eyes narrowed.

"Who is he?"

Kaira gave him another confused frown, "I had already mentioned him."

"Did you now? Why not a refresher pet."

"My brother is the archangel, Gabriel. Gabriel GreatEagle."


End file.
